


Goodbye(Coda 3x04)

by destimushi



Series: 9-1-1 Buddie Codas [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coda, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, but there is sex so, im sorry, s03 e04 coda, this got kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: Buck has made a decision that will change his life and potentially destroy his career, but he has one last person to visit. One last night where he can claim what's his before everything goes up in flames.9-1-1 Season 3 Episode 4 Coda [SPOILERS]





	Goodbye(Coda 3x04)

**Author's Note:**

> So...I got dragged kicking and screaming into this show about 2 weeks ago by Gem and now here I am, writing coda. My life has ended with these two idiots so now my fandom life begins. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!

Eddie shuts the door to Christopher’s room before letting the tears fall. Years of regret and sadness could not compare to that moment when Christopher put Eddie before his own fears. How could he have ever run away from this sweet boy who looks at life with such optimism and love? Especially when life has been extra cruel to him. 

He told his son they’ll be okay, and he’ll make sure Christopher is as loved as any child can ever be, but will Eddie be okay? Eddie leans against Christopher’s door and swallows as pain lances through his chest. Shannon’s gone, again, and this time there’s no do-overs. No more chances. 

But this time, he has Buck. 

A small smile tugs at the corners of Eddie’s lips, and he takes a deep, shuddering breath as an image of his best friend and lover flashes before him. Buck with his cocky grin, his confident strut, and that distinctive birthmark on his brow. Buck, who’s been in his face since the day he joined the one-eighteen. 

With a sigh, Eddie pushes off the solid wood door and heads for his own room. It’s been a long day, and morning comes early with an enthusiastic kid in the house. He fires a quick text to Buck, hoping he had a good dinner with Bobby and Athena, then climbs under the covers and shuts off the light. 

Cold. So cold.

Eddie moans and shifts, shivering as he reaches for the covers. 

Large hands on his cheeks. Soft lips on his eyelids. 

Eddie groans, the noise cut off as those same soft lips claim his mouth. It’s a familiar kiss that Eddie melts into without question and need for concern. Languid licks of tongue and gentle nips rouse Eddie from a deep sleep, and when Eddie finally opens his eyes, Buck’s crystal blue eyes greet him. 

“Buckaroo,” Eddie murmurs, his lips tingling. 

Buck doesn’t answer. Just stares at him, and Eddie knows somethings wrong. 

“What’s going on?” He puts a hand on Buck’s chest and feels Buck’s wild heartbeat. “Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” 

Buck still doesn’t say a damn thing and Eddie swallows as fear crawls up his spine vertebrae by vertebrae. Before he can ask once more, Buck’s lips are on his, but they lack their usual vibrancy. Lack the passion and need that screams _ Buck _. Eddie wants to pull away and get some answers, but Buck licks into his mouth with such desperation Eddie doesn’t have the heart to push him away. 

Whatever it is, maybe after Buck’s taken what he needs from Eddie, they can talk. With that thought in mind, Eddie melts back into his bed, pulling Buck on top of him, and succumbs to the weight of Buck’s body. 

Eddie can never get enough of Buck’s body. Solid muscle under supple skin. Raw power that Buck’s not afraid to unleash on Eddie because he knows Eddie can take it. And Eddie gives as good as he gets so even a simple romp in the sheets becomes a competition. Except, in the end, they both win. 

There’s no roughness in Buck’s touch now, and while Eddie enjoys a gentle lover now and again, this isn’t the Buck he knows. Worry worms its way back into Eddie’s consciousness, but Buck’s hand down his boxers chases all thoughts away as calloused fingers find Eddie’s erection. 

“Christ, Buck,” Eddie pants, his hips popping off the bed as Buck squeezes the shaft with an upstroke. 

“Shh.” 

“Baby—” Buck drags his fingers across the head of Eddie’s cock, nails catching on the ridge, and Eddie’s vision goes white.

Buck strokes him with care as his free hand roams up Eddie’s naked chest, brushes Eddie’s left nipple, then right, before cupping the back of Eddie’s neck. Buck leans forward until their foreheads touch and their lips are a hair’s breadth apart. 

“Just”—Buck pauses, swallows—”let me have this for now. Please.” 

Before Eddie can process those words and the redness creeping around the rim of Buck’s eyes, Buck’s lips cover his with a sweet kiss. 

Eddie melts into the kiss, into Buck’s embrace. Heat builds in his belly and spreads down his legs and up his torso until his whole body is on fire. Buck strokes him faster, and Eddie’s arms slip around Buck’s neck as he hangs on for dear life. Buck’s lips are everywhere, leaving behind wet little kisses as he coaxes and pulls until Eddie can hardly remember his own name. 

“Come for me, Eddie.” 

Buck’s so quiet, and the demand is less insistent than usual. But Eddie’s too close to the edge to think. Too wrapped up in the scent of Buck’s aftershave and the tight squeeze of his hand. Buck bites into the meat of Eddie’s shoulder, and the pain tips him over and down the rabbit hole. His vision goes white, and it takes everything Eddies has not to shout his release and wake up Christopher. 

Buck rears up and looks down at him, and even through the afterglow of his orgasm, Eddie can feel that wrongness hanging between them. 

“Buck,” Eddie says as he reaches up to cup Buck’s face with a trembling hand. “Evan, please, tell me what’s wrong?”

Buck shudders, but shakes his head. He rips off his shirt and throws it somewhere behind him, and Eddie sucks in a sharp breath. Buck is so beautiful bathed in the dim moonlight. 

“All right, what do you need me to do?” Eddie changes his approach, hoping maybe this will entice Buck to talk. 

“I just, I just need you tonight, okay?” Buck’s voice wavers, but he holds it together. 

Eddie nods. “Whatever you need.” 

When Buck finally sinks into Eddie’s body, he does so with such tenderness and care Eddie wants to scream. Where’s the Buck who, due to excited impatience, almost split Eddie in half the first time they fooled around all those months ago? Where’s the Buck who whined and bitched every time Eddie took extra time to prep before assuming the position? 

Where’s the Buck who lost himself in Eddie in the wild frenzied thrusts that Eddie’s come to love so much?

This doesn’t feel like the kind of love-making Eddie’s come to crave with Buck. Not with the way Buck’s touching every inch of him as if to memorize every freckle and every dip and swell on Eddie’s body. This feels...like a goodbye.

Eddie’s blood run cold even as his body burns under Buck’s touch, but he’s too far gone. Too entangled in Buck to pull away and demand answers, so he goes along and allows Buck to take him over the edge again. 

Buck collapses on top of him, his breathing ragged but muted. They don’t say anything as Buck gets up and grabs a t-shirt from Eddie’s laundry to wipe them clean. Don’t say anything as Buck pulls on his boxers and slips into bed with Eddie, pulling Eddie’s back into his chest and trapping Eddie there with strong arms. Don’t say anything as the room chills from the heat of their passions. 

“Will you stay the night?” Eddie murmurs into the space in front of him, too afraid to move lest it spooks Buck. 

“Okay.”

The reply was soft, but it was enough. 

===

Eddie knows before opening his eyes that he’s alone. 

He reaches across the bed and sighs. Nothing but cool air. Last night was like a dream, but the ache in his body and the soiled LAFD t-shirt laying on the floor says otherwise. Eddie groans, then pushes himself out of bed, hoping to get a shower in before Christopher wakes up. 

Their morning routine goes as planned, but something tells Eddie he’s not dropping Christopher off with Buck this morning. When he finally gets into work, that wrongness about Buck creeps back to haunt him, and he tenses when the hushed voices of his colleagues stop as soon as he steps into the change room. 

“What the fuck is going on?” he asks, his gut churning. 

“Haven’t you heard?” Chim taps him on the shoulder. “Buck’s suing the department.”

  



End file.
